Family Ties
by Wyndi Lefebvre
Summary: Hermione's Mother isnt who she seems. Bailey Granger has some secrets of her own that will change Hermiones life forever.. Newly Remodeled Version...
1. Bailey

Enjoy this new and improved version.. soon to be updated..

Bailey a dirty-blonde, blue eyed beautiful middle aged woman sat staring out the window, looking at nothing important, thinking about her pathetic life.  
  
Bailey had given everything in her life up, so that her daughter could have a normal one. Bailey was a witch, there was no denying it, it just that no one knew except her dead parents and Hogwarts friends, which two were dead, one was in Azkaban and the other was a werewolf, which was sworn to secrecy.  
  
Bailey hoped her daughter wouldn't have been a witch but could you expect any less from the child that belonged to two pure-bloods. Bailey promised herself that she would never tell her daughter who her real father was.  
  
Hermione was the perfect daughter, always clean and proper, never talked back. She believed that she was a muggle-born and Bailey never clarified that she was actually a pure-blood.  
  
When Bailey was younger, her best friend was, non other then, Lily Evans. Lily was a muggle-born, who had the biggest crush on Baileys cousin, James Potter. Lily was always happy, she never had a bad day. She even smiled when Lucius called her a mud-blood, though Bailey broke his nose, on a couple of occasions. Bailey never understood why Lily didn't fight back. But fighting wasn't part of Lily's nature. Lily was the sweetest person that anyone could ever know.  
  
Bailey and Lily were inseparable, up until fifth year. James Potter started to notice Lily, and Lily was ecstatic. Bailey lost her best friend to a good-looking quidditch player. Though Bailey did get to know Sirius a little better, or should I say a lot.  
  
In the end Lily and Bailey were both pregnant and Lily was sworn to secrecy along with Remus, who sensed that she was pregnant. Only two people knew that Bailey was pregnant, and she hid her pregnancy very well.  
  
When Hermione was born she had black hair like her father, and Bailey used her magic to change it to blond, much like her own. But you see, Bailey got pregnant much later then Lily did, and Hermione wasn't born when Lily and James were still alive.  
  
At first Bailey gave Hermione her last name, which was Karnofski. When Bailey knew that Sirius wasn't coming back home from Azkaban, she was on a mission to become muggle, and to be muggle you need a muggle husband.  
  
Bailey was still young enough to go to muggle University, and that's what she did. She became a dentist, and married a dentist. A dentist who accepted her daughter, but never knew of Bailey being a witch.  
  
The dentist, Mark Granger, married Bailey, when Hermione was two years old.  
  
And thus begins our story.  
  
REVIEW!!!


	2. Who am I

Sitting at her desk at a dentist office waiting for her first patient to come in was Bailey. Mark was in the other room working on an old woman's denchers.  
  
'How did I ever end up like this? I didn't want to be a dentist when I was in Hogwarts; I wanted to be an Auror. Now I work on people's teeth.. What kind of a job is this? The job that I really didn't want, a job that people fear more then dieing. I need to get out more.' Bailey thought as she sat looking over the morning news, the boring muggle news where nothing important or interesting ever happens.  
  
"Mark I have to go out... I will be back in a couple of hours." Mark just nodded. He didn't really seem to care, he was busy with the teeth.  
  
I should probably tell you that at this time Hermione is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and is best friends with Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.  
  
Bailey went back to her, beautiful home and got her wand. She was going to find out what was going on in the wizarding world, even if she had to say who she really was.  
  
When ever Hermione had to get school supplies, Bailey made sure she wore a hat on that day, just in case someone recognized her and she had to hide. Somehow it always worked out for the past five years. But now she was tired of hiding, tired of being afraid.  
  
In the process of protecting Hermione, Bailey forgot who she really was. When she was around Mark, she acted perfect, the perfect wife. Not knowing who she was, was really taking a toll on Mrs. Granger. Bailey was never known as Bailey, when she was around Hermione's friends, and she was sure that they called her the dentist parents behind her back.  
  
Bailey need to see someone who knew her, she needed to see Remus Lupin. Right now Bailey would even settle to see Lucius or Serverus. Just someone who might recognizer her.  
  
Bailey knew that the only way to get a hold of Remus was to owl him, so she made her way to Diagon Alley, knowing that she could use the owl post.  
  
Tom never really got to see her on her trips to Diagon Alley with Hermione, this time she didn't wear a hat.  
  
"Bailey Karnofski. Well.. Its good to see you. Everyone thought you were dead. Where have you been all these years?" Tom asked.  
  
"Protecting my daughter and pretending to know nothing of the magical world. But I am back now, and I need to see some of my old friends. I will see you later Tom." And Bailey made her way to Diagon Alley, once there she owled Remus.  
  
Dearest Remus;  
  
I must see you. I feel completely cut off from the magical world. I know that its been quite a while but I just need to see someone who knows me, almost better then I do. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade, at seven-thirty p.m., tonight. I know that if you can make it you will be there.  
  
Love Always; Bailey Karnofski-Granger  
  
Bailey sent the letter away, hoping to see Remus, she knew him well, and knew that he would show up, even if he had to quit his job to be there, he would be.  
  
Somewhere quite far away from Bailey Granger sat a lone figure in a small house, waiting for something, or someone to find him.  
  
Sirius Black, knew that he should be dead, but his only reason for living was the fact that his godson was still alive, and one of his best friends.  
  
Remus Lupin appariated in front of the small house, which was out in the middle of no where. Remus was holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Sirius was excited to see his friend, but it was weird to see him there at a time such as this.  
  
"What's going on, Moony? Is Harry all right?" Remus just smiled at him.  
  
"Tonight my friend you are going to see someone you haven't seen in a long time. Someone who will probably pee their pants when they see that you are no longer in Azkaban. Were taking a trip to Hogsmeade." Sirius didn't ask questions he knew that his friend wouldn't tell him who he was going to meet.  
  
Bailey was excited to see that nothing had changed much in the wizarding world. The dark lord was gaining power again, but what was new?  
  
When she was sitting in the Three broomsticks, Bailey couldn't help but think about all the good times that she had there with James, Lily, Remus and Sirius.  
  
When Remus came through the door, Bailey ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"I have missed you so much.. I don't know why I didn't write you more." And she wouldn't let go of him. Remus didn't mind, it was good to have a friend that actually loved him and knew everything about him. Sirius and Remus didn't really get to see each-other very much because of the whole escaped convict thing.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk. There are way to many memories in this crazy place." Remus said.  
  
"lead the way, moony." Bailey said.  
  
They walked out of the three broomsticks and down towards the end of the street, being followed by a big black dog, who Bailey pat on the head, Remus laughed at this.  
  
When they got to the end of the town. Remus turned toward Bailey.  
  
"There is something you should probably know about snuffles there.." And he pointed toward the dog that Bailey was still patting.  
  
"What is there to know about this dog. Other then that it is so cute." Remus looked down at the dog and then back up to Bailey.  
  
"More then you seem to understand. Don't you remember.. anything about Hogwarts." Bailey looked down at the dog and quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Sirius..." and Bailey fainted. 


	3. Sirius Has a Daughter

How could Sirius Black possibly be here, standing next to Bailey. She didn't even know that he was out of prison. She thought that he had a life sentence. What was he doing here. Why hadn't he tried to get a hold of her. Why hadn't Remus told her.  
  
All these questions were flooding Baileys mind as she lay on the ground half conscious and half un-conscious.  
  
"Are you alright." Sirius said while he was holding her head off of the ground. He was deeply concerned.  
  
"Why hadn't anyone told me? Remus." Bailey asked.  
  
"I honestly didn't know if you wanted to know. So I didn't tell you." Remus said as he kept looking down the streets and hopping that no one saw what was going on at the end of the road in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Bailey I don't mean to be rude, but we have to go somewhere. This place is far to in the open for me." Sirius said, looking around, getting a little frizzled.  
  
Sirius didn't look the same, he wasn't excited and energetic as he had once been. But he did just get out of Azkaban, so Bailey was sure that did a number on him physically and mentally. Bailey looked at him for a minute, she wanted to cry, this was the man that she loved and he was her daughters father.  
  
"Alright, where do you wish to go." Bailey asked.  
  
"To Remus' flat. That is where I have been hiding. Don't you think it is kind of obvious, but so far no one has come looking for me there." Sirius said with a tiny smile, but it could have just been a twitch.  
  
Remus disappeared with a pop! And so did Bailey and Sirius.  
  
Remus' flat was nice, lots of artifacts that he had collected over the years. Remus was definitely the neat freak of the marauders.  
  
Bailey had to hold a laugh in when she saw a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and herself throwing snowballs at one another, for it was a magical photo so it continued to move.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Remus asked Bailey.  
  
"Anything with alcohol in it. After tonight I think I need to start smoking to." She sighed. She looked at Sirius. 'Why aren't you talking to me? Why don't you want to know what I have been up to? Why are you just sitting there you coward? Talk to me.' Bailey thought.  
  
"So how have you been, Bailey." Remus asked as if he could read her mind.  
  
"I married the world's boringest dentist, had a daughter, and became a boring dentist. And today I ran away to see, you" And she turned and looked at Remus. He looked so tired, he hadn't changed much. When they were in Hogwarts he was always the same way, what with being a werewolf and all.  
  
"Marvelous. Is the muggle police going to be looking for you, because they know what I look like to, and I really don't want to go back to.. to.. that place." Sirius said as he stared at the wall, the wall in which the snowball fight picture was on.  
  
"No I told him I needed to get out, but I don't think I will be going back there. I am going to get a divorce that is what I wanted to talk to Remus about, is to see if I could stay with him, but I can see that I would only be a burden. So I will just go to... a motel." Bailey said. Sirius just wasn't Sirius anymore. He should have been cracking some joke right about now, but he was just staring at the picture on the wall.  
  
"I don't think so. You can stay here. And take care of Sirius, I have to find a job or else I won't be able to keep this place." Remus looked around himself, he liked it there. He had his own attic, and a basement, he liked it a lot.  
  
"I will pay you and make the meals. Thank you so much Remus. This means a lot to me." She hugged Remus.  
  
Bailey sat next to Sirius, who in turn put his arm around her lovingly. He still loved her, he just wasn't sure if she still loved him.  
  
"How have you been, Sirius." Bailey whispered quietly into his ear.  
  
"I have been fine, I got to see Harry, he is his fathers son. He looks just like James except that he has Lily's eyes. He is exactly what I would want in a son, smart, and picks good friends. Though sometimes I try to figure out what his girl friend, Hermione, is his friend for. She seems really Lily-ish. Always figuring out all the problems and things like that. Ron, he is a good kid, though he had got the hugest crush on Hermione. Its all quite funny." Sirius said.  
  
"Hermione is my daughter.." Bailey said.  
  
"That's nice. What is your husband's name?" He asked.  
  
"Mark. And he is not her father." She said. She figured now would be the best time as any to tell you or at least hint to him that he had a daughter.  
  
"What do you mean he is not her father. Bailey you were never slutty, but then again I haven't seen you in quite a long time." Sirius said Looking at her.  
  
"Sirius how old do you think Hermione is?" Sirius thought for a moment.  
  
"around fourteen, I suppose." He said.  
  
"Yes and how old is Harry."  
  
"Around Fourteen almost fifteen." Bailey was looking at Sirius willing him to think and do the math, Hermione was conceived on when he was still her one and only. But Remus had to give him a little help.  
  
"Are you daft, Sirius. Think about it." Remus said as he handed Bailey her stiff drink.  
  
"Are you saying that she is my daughter!" Sirius said after about a minute of thinking time.  
  
"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. Hermione is our daughter. But I am much afraid that she does not act like me and she does not act like you. She acts like Mark and I hate that." Bailey said. Sirius just kind of smiled at her, a real smile.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were pregnant?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I didn't want to take the spot light off of James and Lily, they deserved to be the center of attention." She said.  
  
"If you weren't so blind mate you would have noticed. It was quite obvious." Remus said. "Don't you recall asking me why she kept going to the bathroom?" Remus asked. Bailey laughed; she remembered how Hermione always seemed to think that her bladder was a punching beg.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know I just never even thought. Man..." He hugged Bailey. "I have a daughter." And Sirius got up and started to jump around the room. "I have a daughter, I have a daughter. What is her middle name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ann.. the same as mine and Lily.. you should know that." Bailey said.  
  
"There is a hogsmeade weekend this week perhaps we can go and tell her." Sirius said.  
  
"She doesn't even know that I am a witch. She thinks she is muggle- born." Sirius stopped smiling. His own daughter thinks that she is muggle- born.  
  
"HA.. I can't believe that you gave up every thing just to raise a normal daughter hoping that she wouldn't be a witch. We are both pure- bloods how did you not think that she wouldn't be a witch." Sirius asked.  
  
"I was just trying to protect her." Was all Bailey said, and she downed her stiff drink in about a second. 


	4. The truth comes out

Bailey didn't sleep a wink that night. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Hermione. Sirius had given up the couch and slept on the floor. Bailey wasn't sure what to think of him yet. Sure she still loved him but that was because he had been her first love, and everyone knows that first loves never leave you.  
  
Sirius thought that it would be better this way. Don't get attached than when he had to leave or she left it wouldn't be so hard. But he knew that it wouldn't last that way forever. He still loved her, with all of his heart. When he was in Azkaban he thought about her every day, about as much as he thought about Lily and James. In one way or another he had betrayed them and he knew it.  
  
Remus slept in his room dreading the next day. He needed to find work and he needed to find it fast. It was great to see Bailey again but he didn't want to have to kick her out because he didn't have the money to pay the rent on the place. He liked this place; it was nice and not so close to town. Remus smiled as he thought about Bailey and Sirius sleeping in the front room, together, even if one of them was on the floor and the other was on the couch.  
  
The house was so quite you could hear the crickets and toads out side. Bailey was dieing to get up and lay next to Sirius, but she knew that she couldn't. The quietness was just about to drive Bailey insane when she watched as Sirius got up and went to get a glass of water.  
  
'Please just let him lay next to me, that is all I ask.' Sirius stood in to doorway from the kitchen to the front room just staring at the supposedly sleeping form of Bailey. He felt terrible that he left her, if he had known that she was with child, he wouldn't have been so rash. He might have just tracked Peter down and put him under some type of binding spell. If only he could do it all over again.  
  
Bailey lifted her head to look at Sirius. He came and sat at her feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes fully locked on to hers. Bailey sat up, and pulled Sirius into a hug.  
  
"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I know that what you did was for the best. I did miss you an awful lot though. I am just glad that you home, here with me, again." Bailey could feel hot salty tears on her back. Sirius was crying!  
  
"I would have never done anything if I would have known that you were pregnant. I would have stayed home with you. I wouldn't have tried to kill peter." He said.  
  
Somewhere in the house Remus, with his werewolf sixth sense, could hear everything that was going on. But nonetheless he was smiling.  
  
"No you wouldn't have. You are as stubborn as I am, if you wouldn't have tried to kill peter I would have." Bailey pulled away from the hug and smiled at Sirius.  
  
"It is so great to see you again. I have not gone a day without thinking about you." Sirius told her. He smiled one of his smiles and Bailey knew she had gotten her Sirius Black back.  
  
They slept together on the couch that night, neither sleeping just laying there holding each other.  
  
The next morning Bailey got up and made coffee for everyone and woke Remus up.  
  
The plan was for Bailey and Remus to be in the Three Broomsticks and Sirius or snuffles would be waiting for Harry and company at the end of hogsmeade. Bailey and Remus would show up later.  
  
When Bailey and Remus were comfortable in their booth they sat in when they still went to school, everything seemed like it was normal. Bailey could be herself. But when she saw Harry and Hermione she started to panic.  
  
"Remus I don't think I can do this." Bailey said as she looked out of the window towards her daughter. "Why does this have to be so hard? Why didn't I tell her in the first place?" she asked herself.  
  
"Come on. Lets get out of her and down to snuffles." Remus said, not knowing how to calm Bailey down.  
  
Bailey started breathing very fast as they neared the place where they were supposed to meet with Sirius.  
  
Sirius smiled as he saw Bailey. Hermione and Harry turned to see Remus and. Hermione's mother.  
  
"Mom?" Hermione asked.  
  
Bailey took a deep breath and Sirius squeezed her hand for reassurance.  
  
"Yes dear. I am a witch, just like you. I wanted to protect you so I lied and I kept my life a secret from you. I hid from things that I shouldn't have hid from. I hope you can understand that. I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Bailey decided to break the news to her that Mark wasn't her real father in a couple of days. Bailey didn't know what to do.  
  
Hermione stared at her mother with wide eyes. She kept opening her mouth like a fish. Harry stared at hi godfather, how did he know this woman.  
  
"Well might as well know the whole truth while were at it." Bailey took a deep breath. "Sirius here is your father. Mark never was. You are a full blooded witch." Hermione looked from her mother to Sirius. The last thing she was Harry put his arm around her and the rest went black. 


	5. Hermione's POV

Hermione didn't want to comprehend what had just happened. She didn't remember how she had gotten back to Hogwarts but she woke up in her bed. The thoughts of what had happened earlier that day were just much to complicated for her to think about right now.  
  
Her mother was a witch, her father was Sirius and to top it all off, she's a full-blooded witch... And her mother had lied to her for fifteen years!  
  
Hermione sat up in bed and tried to think of all the people that knew that her mother was a witch. All her teachers must have known. But than again, did they know that Hermione was her daughter.  
  
She wanted to talk to someone, even Malfoy, so she could just get this load off of her chest and onto someone else's.  
  
Ron. She could talk to Ron. He seemed to understand her more lately. He was treating her differently and she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't try to avoid the inevitable. She was falling in "Love" with Ronald Weasley.  
  
Bailey had brought Hermione back to the castle and left but not before writing Hermione a short little note.  
  
Hermione had just noticed the note that was hanging in mid air above her head, obviously from her Mum. She opened it and was kind of amazed from its contents.  
  
Hermione;  
  
I know that you are going to be angry with me but you must understand that I was scared. I didn't know what to do; I hid us both under some muggle that doesn't even know about me. Mark was a good cover up but I am tired of hiding. I have been restless for a long time. Please don't hate me for to long, I still am your mother and I can take you out of this world as easily as I put you in it. I love you dearly and I know you will forgive me. Sirius, your father, didn't know what to do when you fainted; he thought that you had died of shock. Your father.. that feels crazy to write. Please forgive him at least, he didn't know.. I didn't tell him. Please write me soon.  
  
Bailey Granger  
  
Hermione knew that she couldn't stay mad at her mother, but she didn't agree with the way that she handled things. The magical world would have protected them, if only Bailey would have let it. Than Hermione remembered how the Potters had thought they were safe hiding under the protection of the wizarding world, than it all clearly made sense.  
  
"Sirius Black is my father. Hermione Black... HEHE!" Hermione knew that everything was going to be ok. She didn't have to pretend to be the up tight Hermione that everyone else knew. She could fully be herself, under the watch full eye of her real father. By now Hermione was jumping on her bed because she was so excited.  
  
She grabbed out a quill and parchment and began writing to her mother. She had to stop every once and a while to suppress her giggles, but in the end she gave into them and couldn't stop laughing even when she went down to Dinner with Ron and Harry. With the owl safely sent off to her Mother, wherever she was.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
